Worried About You
by sky's girl forever
Summary: NS. This is a SLASH. It has Hunter thats all I am saying.


Title: Worried about you

Rating: As G as you can get. lol

It is a slash

Paring: It has Hunter that's all I am saying

I worte this when mandii(Wicke-59) told me to try writing one. Sohere it is

Hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter sighed as he paced the small room for the tenth time. "Hunter would you stop pacing! You're making me dizzy." Hunter looked over at his brother. "Sorry Blake." He said as he sat down. "I can't help it Cam is taking for ever. Is he done yet?" He asked for the ninth time in an hour. Hunter looked worriedly at the door that hide their green and yellow rangers behind it.

Hunter sighted. He was amazed none of the others minus his brother. He had told him already. Had picked up on his crush on the yellow ranger and if they had they hadn't told him yet. "Hunter. He's going to be fine." Hunter looked over at Tori. She had moved over beside him on the couch. "Why is it that when ever he gets hurt you go in to a worried panic?" Hunter gulped had they figured it out. He looked over at Blake before specking. Blake surged his shoulders he hadn't told anyone. " I…well….um. I lo…." That's when Cam entered the room. Hunter did a silent prayer. "How is he?" Shane asked.

" He's fine. A bump on the head but that's it." There was a collative sight of relief.

"Hunter?" all eyes turned to Tori. She looked like she was picking her words carefully. " Do you like like Dustin?" Hunter sighed he should tell them anyway. "Yea, I do. I have for a wile now." He said with his head down at the floor finding it very interesting right now. " Hunter?" when she got no answer she tried again. "Hunter please look at me." He slow raised his eyes to meet a cooler of blue lighter then his own. "I am not mad at you. Are you guys?" Hunter looked at Shane and Cam. Cam shook his head no. "Shane?" the blonde's voice wavering a bit. Shane looked him straight in the eye. "No I am not. But if you hurt him I will kill you." Hunter let out the breath he was holding. "Thanks you guys.' He said as he looked at them. " But you don't have to worry about him being hurt. I would die before I hurt him." He said as his eyes looked back at Shane. Then he looked over at Cam. " Can I see him?" "Yes but he will probably be asleep." Cam said Hunter nodded his head as he made his way to the door to the room that held the yellow ranger and his crush.

Hunter smiled when he entered the room. Dustin looked so cute when he was asleep. Almost like he was an angel. He made his way over to the bed and picked up the brunette's hand. Then he climbed on to the bed. He felt very tired all of a susened.

'Just rest my eyes for a second.' Hunter though. As soon as he closed his eyes and his head touched the pillow he was asleep. A little wile latter Dustin woke up. When he tried to move he found that he was pulled up against something or someone. When he tried again the grip tightened that's when he heard something. "No…..no….Dustin your going to be ok…..you can't leave me." To say Dustin was a little shocked would be a big understament. The brunette finally realized just who was holding him. The thought of that person holding him made his hart flutter. If he was honest with himself he would have guessed Shane was holding him. But when he looked up just to be sure. It wasn't his best friend that was holding him like if he let go he would disappear. Dustin smiled and snuggled down into the arms that held him. As sleep came to take him away Dustin whispered one thing " I love you Hunter."

When Hunter woke up the next day he was pleasantly surprised to see a sleeping Dustin curled up against him. When he went to get of the bed he felt something cling to him. He looked to see to hands holding his shirt tightly in their grips. " Don't go." Hunter froze was Dustin awake or still sleeping. " Don't go. Please I need you so much." Hunter drew a deep breath to stead his breathing then he spoke " Dustin are you awake?" When he got no answer. He let the breath he had been holding out. " I love you too much to lose the only thing I have with you and that's your friendship." Hunter said. " But you can have me and my friendship. If you still want me that is." Hunter spun around his bright blue eyes meeting dark brown orbs. "Hunter? Please say something." Dustin pleaded. Hunter did the only thing he could. He pleased his hands on either side of Dustin's face and crushed his lips over the other boys. When he pulled back he said " Of course I will still have you now and forever silly." Dustin smiled up at Hunter with one of his megawatt smiles that seem to light up a room. Hunter smiled a true smile as he settled down on the bed with Dustin. " I love you Hunter." "I love you too Dustin." Hunter said before sleep took him. Dustin smiled as he snuggled close to Hunter. He laughed to himself when the taller boys arms warped around him. Dustin couldn't help but smile because when he was in those strong arms held so gently he felt so safe like nothing was wrong with the world. The smaller boy closed his eyes and so was clamed by sleep too.

The End

So tell me what you think. I would like to know. Flames will be used to keep me house warm.

-Jess


End file.
